


Real Men Give Flowers

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Love, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Flowers have a special meaning to Chakotay and only one person is worthy of them.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Real Men Give Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my hubby who would sometimes bring me flowers for no reason. It made it even more important when I felt I needed them. He sometimes tries to sneak a look at my fanfiction while I'm writing. Maybe one day I'll let him when I'm not shy about it...maybe I'll get more flowers out of it. 😉
> 
> If you would like another add-on to this story or a suggestion for one, let me know in the comments!

It was something his sister had said when he was younger. 

Of course, he was the protective older brother. One day, the very young, albeit scared, man gave her flowers. It wasn't to ask her on a date, it wasn't her birthday, there was nothing special whatsoever...

An older teen himself, just about to go the Academy, Chakotay opened the door. A young pip-squeak-of-a-boy's eyes opened wide.

"Can I help you?" Chakotay asked.

"Is Sekaya home? I....I...would like to say hello," he stuttered in a mix of nervousness and perhaps of Chakotay's stature.

Sekaya heard the voice, trolloped over, and went under her brother's arm which was braced against the door. Chakotay wondered how she managed to squeeze through.

"Hi. These are for you," he held out some flowers to her. She took them into her hands and smelled them. 

"Thank you, Blue Water Boy," she said with a blush and a smile. 

Blue Water Boy's face beamed and said, "You're welcome. Bye!" as he walked away with a skip in his step. Sekaya stood with a silly, "young love" look on her face.

Once he was out of earshot, Chakotay said, "What's the big fuss? They're just flowers." 

"Real men give flowers," she said and turned to walk back into the house.

Chakotay chuckled and scoffed, "He's not a man, though, Sekaya." 

"Dad gave mom flowers for no reason and she loved it, too. She's the one who said it, that real men give flowers" and she walked away to set up a vase.

He stood in thought as he watched his sister go back towards the kitchen and closed the door.

...  
Chakotay fidgeted at the door to her quarters and chimed. 

'She better open these doors before I-, ' he anxiously thought.

"Come in!" He heard and stepped in as quickly as he could.

Chakotay stepped in but he didn't say anything.

After a moment of pause and a quizzical look Kathryn asked, "Is everything alright, Chakotay?"

Realizing he didn't say anything, he cleared his throat and said, "These are for you," before revealing the hidden flowers from behind his back. The mixed arrangement of roses and other flowers was gestured towards her.

She bit her lip and suppressed her smile in her hardened, blushed, cheeks before taking them. He saw a light flicker in her eyes that he rarely got to see.

"Chakotay, thank you. They're beautiful," Kathryn said and smelled them to take in the fragrance. Then, she looked up and said, "What's the occasion?" 

"You are always the occasion," he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own rights to Voyager. I just love the characters. 
> 
> Written and completed 5/30/20.


End file.
